Naruto: Scion Of Alchemy
by NinjaGaiden59
Summary: How far would you go to obtain a family? Enough to kill? Enough to do what is consider taboo? After preforming what alchemist considered taboo, Naruto understude that price for doing it. Now he had to fix what he caused. Will he succeed? Now NaruxKure
1. Love for a Friend, Love for a Mother

_Naruto Uzumaki: Scion of Alchemy_

**Declaimer: As always I do not own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist, Kishimoto and Arakawa do. Otherwise, Sasuke would never be as powerful as he is now and three Full Metal Alchemist spin-offs would have been in circulation by now. Please be noted that this would be the only time I'll ever write a declaimer, due to legal reasons of course.**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thoughts'_

"**Demon Speech"**

'_**Demon Thoughts'**_

Location/Time Changes

* * *

**Chapter 1: Love for a Friend, Love for a Mother**

When asking a child of five years what is the most important thing in the world to them, the typical answer would for a stuff toy, or candy, or such childish exclaims. When asking an orphan child of five years the same question, the answer would be to feel the love of a mother or father. To wake up to the sound of their mother telling them to wake up and get ready for breakfast, telling their daily accomplishments to their proud father, having their mother take care of their injuries, and telling them goodnight when they go to sleep. Of course orphans usually get some form of that affection from the staff from an orphanage, and even more when they get adopted by a family. Sadly, for one blonde, five year old, whisker marked citizen of Konohagakure no Sato, he couldn't even receive even that.

The blonde's boy name was Uzumaki Naruto, and if you were to ask him how life was treating him, the tale he'll tell you would sadden the heart. He was orphaned at birth, without any knowledge of who his parents are. His date of birth fell on the tenth of October, on the date a great calamity fell upon Konoha. From what his adopted (to him at least) grandfather, the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi, told him a legendary fox demon named the Kyuubi No Kitsune, the greatest of the mighty Biju, appeared and attacked Konoha. The Hokage told him how the brave shinobi went to battle and try to keep the beast away, until the Yondaime Hokage came and use a self sacrificing jutsu to save the village. What was the true highlight of his life was the way he was treated. Although they never physically hurt him, he knew that the villagers hated him for some reason. They always ignored him, and when he wasn't looking, gave him a menacing glare. They sometimes called him a demon, or hell spawn. He never understood why, and made him feel like an outcast. His life in the local orphanage was at best suffocating and at worst miserable. The staff ignored him for others, and he couldn't really make friends with the other orphans. There was one, however, that was constantly talked to him and became his best friend.

Sagisu Shiro, age seven, was a unique individual. For a boy, he looked plain. He had short, dark raven hair that fell to the nape of his neck, properly combed back. He was only 4' 8", only four to five inches taller than Naruto. He wore a simple wife-beater, and black shorts, followed by black ninja sandals that he manage to steal from a random genin that left two pairs of his sandals sitting in the balcony. The only true unique aspect about his looks was his violet eyes. They looked out of place on him, but it was there. Naruto, when he first looked at them, thought they looked cool. It helped them break the tension that formed when they first met. It also help they were born on the same date. His parents were ninja and died in the Kyuubi attack. Without any relatives, he went to the orphanage and meet Naruto. His personality was familiar to Naruto, since he could see a little of himself in Shiro. Together they pull pranks here and there, hung out at their favorite hangouts, and did everything expected of being best friends. They even had the same dream, to know what it felt to have a mother.

It was funny. They both saw the animosity the villagers had on Naruto, and could see that no one wanted to adopt Naruto. Shiro himself was almost adopted, but he did something that, while ruining any chance of ever being adopted by anyone, cemented his and Naruto's friendship for good. Naruto remembered day well. A nice nondescript couple had come to the orphanage, looking to adopt a child. The staff led them to the play area, where everyone was playing. Naruto and Shiro were playing in the sandbox, making a sand castle. Shiro got up and left to get more buckets to pile up more sand, when he came across the manager and the couple talking. The couple noticed him and began talking to him. After a few minutes the couple took a liking to him and extended an offer to be part of their family. He was excited, happy to finally fulfill his wish. Thinking about it made him remember about Naruto, who was secretly watching and listening on their conversation. Naruto was afraid that Shiro was going to leave him and go with the couple. It hurt him to think about it. So it was pleasantly surprising to see Shiro point at him and ask if they could adopt him as well. Naruto was ecstatic, seeing that this was his chance of obtaining a family, and still be with his best friend. Of course, things went downhill when the couple learned who he was, and angrily refuse. Naruto felt dejected and hung his head low. Another jolt of shock went through him when Shiro then stated that he would never accept their offer, and any other offers of adoption, unless they adopted Naruto as well. As expected, they ignored him and chose another child. When Shiro returned with the bucket, Naruto latched onto him in a huge hug, the bucket flying in the air, continuously saying "Nii-san!" Since then he kept that promise, saying to Naruto that they were to accomplish their dream together.

Today was like another day for the two. At the beginning of the day the two woke up at nine in the morning and did their morning rituals dictated by the staff. Soon after, they snuck out the orphanage and started playing their share of pranks to the local villagers and merchants. Soon they grew bored of pranking the villagers and evading the ninja pursuit, and headed to their favorite place to have lunch, Ichiraku Ramen stand.

* * *

Konoha: Village Streets- Near Ichiraku

The two were laughing as they approached the stand, reminiscing on the pranks they played moments ago.

"Did you get a good look of the face of that hag when she saw her store all covered in paint?" Shiro laughed. "The look on her face was priceless."

"Yeah, I don't think she's ever going to overcharge prices on anybody ever again" Naruto snickered back.

The two soon arrived at the stand. Getting on their usually seats they called out to the owner. "Teuchi-ojii-san!" the two exclaimed in unison. Fortunately, there was no one at the stand to complain about their yelling. After a few seconds, an old, middle-age man emerge from the storage area of the shop. He wore a white apron and hat. He smiled upon seeing his two favorite customers. "Naruto, Shiro" said the mildly surprise stand owner, "your not getting into any mischief, are you?"

"We swear we're not" the two said in unison again, "cross our hearts." They made the motion to trace a cross over the area where their hearts was. "It doesn't matter anyway" Shiro said, waiving his arm dismissively. "Yeah, we came for the delicious ramen" Naruto said, almost salivating, "so let me get a large bowl of miso ramen for starters Ojii-san!"

"Looks like your monstrous appetite hasn't disappeared" said a soft female voice approaching from the storage area Teuchi was moments ago. She was beautiful, with long and soft brown hair, and hazelnut eyes. She also wore a white apron with matching bandana. "Hey Ayame-nee-san" greeted the raven hair boy. "Hello Shiro-kun, Naruto-kun" Ayame greeted back.

"Come on, I want my ramen fix" complain Naruto. Teuchi slid a large bowl of noodles to Naruto. "There you go Naruto, one large bowl of miso ramen like you wanted" said Teuchi. "What about you Shiro-kun? Ayame asked. "Large bowl of pork, please" answered Shiro. Ayame got to work along with her father, who knew that this was the beginning. The two of them alone can nearly clean his stock of ingredients.

As Naruto ate the ramen in front of him, he noticed Shiro looking intently at the table top, deep in thought. Naruto could tell that his nii-san was lost in thought, most likely to something. Deciding to inquire about his odd demeanor, he stop eating his quickly ate his ramen (not even his nii-san was more important than ramen) and call out to him.

"Oi! Nii-san! What's wrong?" asked Naruto, "something bothering you?" Shiro snapped out of his funk and opted to just stare at him. This went on for a few minutes before he stupidly said "what?" Naruto smacked his palm onto his forehead. "Something troubling you, what is it?" he asked again. Shiro again looked at the counter in a daze. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut his mouth. "Its nothing to worry about" answer Shiro, "come on, eat up your ramen before it gets cold." Naruto's gaze stayed on his Shiro's eyes. "If you say so" said Naruto, still suspicious of Shiro. The two continued to eat more ramen, having the occasional conversation with the Ayame or Teuchi, and with Naruto still giving glances to Shiro. Naruto wasn't too worried by Shiro's behavior. If there was something eating him up, Shiro eventually confided to Naruto. Soon the two were full of ramen and left the Ichiraku establishment. Looking at the sky, the sun was well past it zenith and would soon disappear over the horizon.

"Hey Naruto, let's hurry back to the orphanage…. I want to show you something" Shiro muttered in a low voice. Naruto looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "What is it that you want to show me?" he asked. Shiro didn't answer, instead going into a sprint and yelling to Naruto to hurry up. Letting a growl escape his mouth, Naruto caught up and both ran back to the orphanage.

* * *

Orphanage: Inside Shiro's Room

"So this is what you wanted to show me?" said Naruto, "a book?" The two were back the orphanage, needing to sneak, so they wouldn't be punish. It happened before, the staff jumping at any chance to punish him, Shiro as well for sympathizing with the "demon child". I didn't matter to the two. Shiro's room was plain like any other room in the orphanage. The walls were plain white, with a small bed against the corner of the room and a dresser next to it. The bathroom was across the hall of his room and big enough to fit all of them. It made it easier to supervise them. The two were sitting on the bed, staring at a book on Shiro's lap. It looked incredibly old, almost as it would fall apart if you even breathed on it. Despite that, it was surprisingly durable, and its pages were legible. There was no title on the book.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like much on the outside" explained Shiro' "but the inside is full of stuff that really interesting." He opened the book and handed it over to Naruto. He looked through its pages, his facial expression changing from boredom to one of half-interest and half-boredom. "Alchemy?" read Naruto, seeing the word pop up a lot in the book. "It's probably what this is about" explain Shiro, "it teaches how to do it as well as doing the advance stuff." Taking the book from Naruto, he flip through the pages until he got a specific page and showed it to Naruto, pointing to a name. "Looks like this Van Hohenheim wrote it, and looks like this is his research book" Naruto pointed to scribbles in corners that showed Hohenheim thoughts on certain subjects, "but why you show me this?" Flipping to last few pages of the book, he handed the book to Naruto. Reading it, his eyes grew wide.

"H-Human Transmutation?" asked Naruto, "what the hell is this?" Shiro looked at Naruto in the eye. "If we can learn to do alchemy, maybe we can do this Human Transmutation thing and bring back our mothers to life again!" Shiro stared deep into his eyes. "We can finally achieve our dream, and it's even better because it's our real mother and not some adopted hag." Naruto looked at the book hard in thought. If they did this, then he could finally meet his mother and have her in his life. Sure he could bring both his mother and father, but he felt that his mother could provide the love he truly needed in life. Normally he jumped at this possibility, but one single word gave him doubts. "But Shiro, it says here that its taboo among alchemist to perform Human Transmutation" Naruto companied "it also mention it's never been done before, heck this guy probably failed at it."

Shiro grabbed Naruto by the shoulder. "Trust me Naruto, ok?" Shiro looked deep into Naruto cerulean eyes. "If it doesn't work, I'll take responsibility." Naruto looked at him before nodding. Looking at the book at the book, he couldn't help but ask the question. "Where did get this book?" Shiro looked toward the ceiling, recalling the encounter.

* * *

Flashback-Konoha Streets: 1 Month Ago

Shiro was utterly bored. He was alone walking the streets, his best friend not at his side. The staff was being extra hard on Naruto today for some odd reason. Today was October 10, their birthday, and the day of the Kyuubi festival. They had planned the whole day together, but the staff ruined it all. It was always like this. Whenever their birthday came up, everyone was nasty towards Naruto. Sometimes it got so bad that some drunkards formed mobs an attacked Naruto, and by proxy, Shiro. They usually escaped the mob, their prankster skills helping them hid from them. They always kept yelling to kill the demon and save Konoha, he could never get it. It did leave him wondering why they hated Naruto, but as he didn't care. Naruto was his best friend, and he would always stick by his side. Naruto insisted that he go without him and enjoy his day. That didn't stop him from being bored. He was so into his thoughts he didn't notice someone coming from around the corner of the next street and bump into them. Shiro fell on his backside and it stung. He closed his eyes and winced at the pain. He rubbed his ass to alleviate the pain. He was about to get up, but a hand, from the person he bumped into, offered to help. Taking it, he got up. He looked at the person, and was surprise at what he saw.

The man had the appearance of relatively healthy middle-age. He was tall, reaching 6' 2" and had broad shoulders and fit body. He had long, golden-blonde hair which was in loose, shoulder-length ponytail with two loose strands falling over his brow. He also sported a Donegal-style beard and glasses over his golden eyes. He wore a white dress shirt and tie under a black vest with matching slacks and a brown overcoat. The man looked down at Shiro and smiled.

"I'm sorry my boy" he said, his voice having distinct accent. "I wasn't looking where I was going, this village is quite big and I'm really lost." Shiro remove any dirt he lingering on his clothing before replying. "It's ok, no harm done really" Shiro extended his hand. The blonde took it and gave a firm handshake. "Sagisu Shiro" He gave the man a great big grin. "What's yours?" The man gave a smile of his own, although less in intensity of his small charge. "Van Hohenheim" he replied back. Looking around, he noticed the festive mood everyone was. "Is there some sort of celebration going on?" Shiro looked around himself and nodded to his question. "Yeah, it's the Kyuubi Festival" Hohenheim gain a confused expression after hearing that. "Don't worry about it" Shiro smirked. "Come on, I'll give a personal tour of Konoha, the best one you'll ever get."

The two walked all over, with Shiro pointing out interesting landmarks and answering Hohenheim questions. All the while telling his life story and that of Naruto's to him. He found it easy to talk to the middle age man. It felt he was talking to his father, telling him about his day. The latter part of the tour was eating at the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Shiro explained the situation to Teuchi and Ayame since him and Naruto made plans to spend much of their birthday here. Soon it was dark and was time to part ways. The two left stand, completely ignoring a drunken mob that went past them yelling out where was the demon, and walked through the village streets. They stop when fireworks lit the skies, with young couple and children awing giving loud cheers.

"You know, I never understood why people hate Naruto so much" Shiro said out the blue, 'it doesn't make sense… I mean he never did anything to them to receive such hate." Hohenheim kept staring at the dark sky, deep in thought. "Whatever it is, I at least know that you'll be there for your friend, right Shiro?" Hohenheim questioned, looking at Shiro now. Shiro gave a nod as his answer, his lips set in a grin. Looking at him a bit longer, he suddenly delved in to overcoat pocket before pulling out a thick book, with some paper sticking out of a couple of pages.

"I want you and your friend to have this as present" he said, handing the book to him. Taking into his hands, he looked at it before his eyes turned to him, his expression one of confusion. '_What's this for?'_ Chuckling at his expression, he replied to the unsaid question. "A gift for showing me around town" he said, "…or think of it as a farewell present since I leave tomorrow." Looking at the book again, he gave Hohenheim another smile and nodded. "Say hi to your friend for me" He then turned around and left. As he walked away one thought ran through his head._ 'I'm truly sorry boys for using you and dragging you into this, but I believe that you two are my only hope to stop the calamity that is to come.'_

Flashback Kai

* * *

"So this book belongs to that man?" Naruto questioned. "Yeah… anyway, are you in or not?" Shiro looked at Naruto expectably. After much inner debate, Naruto nodded his desire to have a mother erasing any doubt he had in his mind. Shiro smile and began talking adamantly of their future training, their future looking bright.

* * *

**AN: Well there it is, the beginning to Naruto: Scion of Alchemy. This is my first fanfic ever, and I've begun without a beta to back me up (but if you want to help that would be greatly appreciated). Read and Review. Flames are welcome, but I prefer if it my writing style instead of the story itself. As for the story the idea came to me while reading up on the bio of Hohenheim. This Full Metal Alchemist bits added to the story will be based on the manga and 2009 anime, not the 2003 anime, although one thing from the anime will be implemented into the plot. I won't tell because I don't to ruin the plot, but I'll give the reviewer a cookie if they can guess what it is. Word of warning, the Akatsuki won't be much of the antagonist in this story. As for why, the next chapter will explain it. The antagonist will be Orochimaru and another. You can guess that one too, although that will be easy thanks to the hints in the chapter. For future reference, while I may consider a request on putting something in the story, the actual chance of it making it in the story is small. I hope you enjoy this story and support it.**

**Questions I know would be asked so I'm going to answer it now**

_**Will other Full Metal Alchemist characters make an appearance in the future?**_

**Most will appear. Most will make cameo appearances, to add comic relief to the story and won't make that much of an impact to the fic. This, of course, may change. The Homunculi will definitely be in the story, and play a significant part in the story (another MAJOR hint to the second antagonist), as well as Hohenheim.**

_**Will anybody else learn alchemy besides Naruto and Shiro?**_

**I haven't really thought about. It may well come up in a poll in the future, although that is unlikely. They WILL be attempts to steal said secrets (cough*cough*sharingan-fuckers*cough*cough), so stay tuned.**

_**Parings?**_

**Not really sure. I might not add romance at all. That's why I need a beta people!**

_**Sagisu Shiro?**_

**I know, not really original. Should make a declaimer in the name before I get arrested. For those who know who I'm talking about congratulations! You get a slap on the ass cutesy of the Rabid Squirrel Organization. They'll chew on your ass! For those who don't, shame on you. Sagisu Shiro is a Japanese composer responsible for most of the music on Bleach. Man I love his music. All worship Sagisu Shiro.**

**I'm done. This is Ninjagaiden59 signing out.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Portal of Truth**

_I saw the truth in there Hokage-ojii-san. The truth of the world. _


	2. Portal of Truth

__

Naruto Uzumaki: Scion of Alchemy

**Sorry for the really late update. I'm starting college, so I can't update as much. The good news is that it's only three days a week, I'll be able to update weekly, if not bi-weekly. On another not, the reviews were helpful. I found it surprising that many thought that the relationship between Naruto and Shiro was like Kimblee and Pride. Wasn't really aiming for that but now I'm interesting. Their relationship is unique, as you'll see the birth of it in this chapter. Nevertheless, I might bring the former said relationship into being with the actual characters. Anyway, onwards to chapter two. Read and Review as always.**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thoughts/ Background Speech'_

"**Inner Speech"**

'_**Inner Thoughts'**_

Location/Time Changes

* * *

**Chapter 2: Portal of Truth**

Konoha-A few miles outside of the village

The blistering heat from the summer sun blasted down on the Konoha forest. The local animals that lived in the forest ran to shade to escape the heat. Naruto, who was practicing his alchemy with Shiro in the forest, followed them in the shade of a large tree. Sliding down the trunk, he sat on the ground, his back against it. He moved his hand against his forehead and ran his hand across it, getting rid of the accumulating sweat that clung there. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he looked out toward the clearing he was currently at. It was a couple a miles away from the village, not to far way to get lost on his way back, and not to close so people would notice what he and Shiro was doing. Shiro was a couple of feet away from him, in the middle of drawing a transmutation circle. Looking up to the cloudless, blue skies, Naruto reminisced on how far they were on their alchemy.

Roughly two years past since they Shiro received the book from Hohenheim, and they began their self training. The first quarter of the two years was spent reading books, getting familiar with the terms that they encounter in Hohenheim's book, and basically getting their scientific selves to come out. They read constantly when they could. From a basic book of the periodic table to the autonomy of the human body, nothing was untouched. Many found it weird when they saw the two walking down the street, their nose buried in their books while avoiding villagers. The ninjas that found them like this were reminded of a silver haired, masked shinobi. At that point, said nin would sneeze before diving into his book of smut, giggling the entire time.

Halfway into the quarter, Shiro entered the ninja academy. When Naruto asked why, Shiro told him that it would be good to add survival and combat skills to their alchemic ones, as the book suggested. Of course Naruto wanted to learn at the same time he did, but couldn't due to his young age. Shiro took it upon himself to teach Naruto what he was learning at the academy. Shiro wasn't doing badly at the academy, often ranking above average. He knew he could do better, but he had to divide his attention between learning alchemy, learning things at the academy, and teaching Naruto everything he learned there. It wasn't hard teaching Naruto, the only problem being Naruto lack of control of his chakra. A few chakra control exercises taught at the academy and a few advance one, mainly the tree climbing and water walking, help put Shiro and Naruto's current chakra control beyond what most genin had when they left the academy. Shiro also taught Naruto how to use the both kunai and shuriken. Stealth and trap making to them was self taught thanks to the pranks they pulled daily. Currently Shiro was teaching Naruto the three academy ninjutsu. Naruto had the hang of the Kawarimi and the Henge, the Bunshin being the only one that gave him problems. It frustrated Naruto to no end failing to pull of the jutsu, usually producing a sick and deathly pale clone. Naruto simply ignored it, finding his alchemic skills more important to refine.

The second quarter was spent learning the basics of alchemy; how to draw a basic transmutation circle and its uses, reading up the two stages of an alchemic reaction- deconstruction and reconstruction of matter, and the law of equivalent exchange. The two friends where fascinated by the rule. They found that the concept applied to many things in everyday life. If a farmer grew his crops well, he was rewarded a good harvest and got a hefty sum of ryo at the market. People always worked hard to get where they were in life, and they were fairly rewarded. The two found themselves locked in Shiro's room in the middle of the night, paper littered around them with half ass drawn transmutation circles. The two made extra sure to perfect them, not wanting to mess up when they felt ready to perform the human transmutation.

The third quarter consisted of the actual practice of transmuting by using chakra and learning the advance topics of alchemy, consisting of different forms of alchemy and advance and custom transmutation circles written in Hohenheim book. The two had a lot of fun during this part of the training. Their days were filled with laughs and a sense of accomplishment when they saw what they could do. They were able to make small mannequins out of the wood from the forest and steel from abandon scrap of steel and iron found in isolated alleyways. They used their new found ability to fix broken furniture and personal items in their room. The two knew the orphanage gave both of them broken furniture due to their unknown hatred of Naruto and Shiro's association with him. It bothered them before but that wasn't a problem now. They also used their alchemic skills in pranking. Alchemy was godsend to anyone who was into pranking. The ability to create materials needed in there pranks on the fly made preparing pranks a cinch. It was even easier to escape the patrolling ninja by transmuting walls and barriers, hiding them from view.

Thing, however, became hectic when the Hokage found out their secret. Sarutobi wondered where the two would go for certain periods of time. He occasionally received notices of the two disappearing from the orphanage and not returning for hours, even days. When the two disappeared for a week at one time, he decided to get to the bottom of it. He assigned his ANBU ninja, his elite shinobi, to follow the boys wherever they went. At first all the reports stated that that Shiro and Naruto went to the forest outside Konoha to practice what Shiro learned in the academy. That was ok, even better. He knew that Naruto would have a hard time in the academy with most of the adults still hurting from the Kyuubi attack. Now Naruto had the advantage, and his growth won't be stunted. He would help, but his hands were tied by the council. He was only allowed to go so far before the council would get involve. Sarutobi was about to dismiss the entire situation, until one report he read surprised him. Instead on practicing ninjutsu, they practice using strange seals drawn in a circle to do things no ninja could ever do. The Hokage couldn't understand any of it, so he finally called the boys in his office talk to him.

* * *

Flashback-Hokage's Office: 8 months ago

"Boys, it has come to my attention that the two of you would disappear periodically from the orphanage for hours at a time, even days" began the Hokage, "Care to explain?"

The two boys squirmed in their seats, not directly looking at him, finding the floor beneath their feet more interesting. The kage sighed, expecting this to happen. Looking at them, he couldn't help but smile. He loved the two like they were his own. First it was Naruto because he had the responsibility to help Naruto overcome his burden, and grew to love him and his optimistic attitude. When he learned that Naruto found a friend in Shiro, the kage meet him and grew to love him as well. Now the two boys were in front of him, hiding a secret from him.

"It's nothing important Hokage-ojii-san" said Naruto, "all we do is practice the ninjutsu that Shiro teaches me." Shiro nodded his head, understanding what Naruto was trying to do. "I didn't want the villagers knowing that I was teaching Naruto" explained Shiro, "who knows what they would think if they learned that he was learning how to defend himself?" The two understood what the other was planning. Don't lie completely, just tell him half-truths to get him off their backs. Unfortunately, Sarutobi knew the whole story, and wasn't about to let them get away.

"Yes I known that you've been teaching Naruto everything that you have learned in the academy, and that's okay" said the old kage. This, of course, surprised the two boys. Before the two could voice any questions, the kage continued. "I had a couple of ANBU follow you, to make sense of what was going on" he said, "I was going to dismiss the whole thing, but then one report came to me that perturbed me."

Hearing that, Naruto and Shiro began to get anxious. They could tell that their secret was out in the open, and that the kage wanted explanations. "Can you kindly explain what those strange seals are, just what is it that your doing?" asked Sarutobi, giving them a look that clearly said to not lie. Shiro looked up to the kage and spoke.

"We can't" he simply said. Sarutobi looked at them with a face that clearly said "WTF". Understanding Sarutobi's unvoiced question, Shiro answered. "It's for….our clan that the both of us will make when we're old enough." Now Sarutobi was surprised, along with Naruto. A clan? Thinking on further he could somewhat understand. The two were orphans and had nothing. Now they discovered something special, and they wanted to pass it down to their future children and no one else. Even if this was true, and that was a big_ if_, he still needed to know what effects this strange form fuuinjutsu, if he could call it that, had on them, especially on Naruto. Poor Naruto didn't know of the burden he carried, being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. What the two were doing may affect the seal that lock the kitsune away, and may lead him to his grave. Shiro did want to start a clan. He wanted a family that could contribute heavily on Konoha, a family that he could say he was proud of bringing to life in his dieing days.

"I understand, but may you still tell me?" asked Sarutobi, "I promise not to divulge any secrets to anyone, I'll prove it." He then waved his hand, and five ANBU appeared in front of him, sitting in one knee. "Leave us." The ANBU left via shunshin, the traditional smoke lingering in the air for a bit before dissipating. Sarutobi then did a couple of hand-signs and the room flashed blue for a moment. "There, now the room is soundproof and the only ones here are you two and me." He sat at his chair a behind his desk and stared at them, waiting. The two boys just looked at each other, just looking at the others eyes before tuning them to the kage.

"What do you know about alchemy?"

Flashback Kai

* * *

They told him what he wanted, excluding a couple of things like human transmutation and where they learned about alchemy. Sarutobi was awestruck when he learned what alchemy could potentially do. Needless to say, he would support them when they formed the clan. He gave them permission to officially leave the village to practice, so they wouldn't get in trouble with any ninja at the gate or any patrolling units. The two left feeling less guilty for some reason. They didn't know why, and they dismiss it.

The final quarter of the two year training was spent cramming a couple things. The two reviewed what they learned, double checking everything they learn to make sure their skills were up to sharp. They then went about and try to find their own style of alchemy. Right now both were practicing Naruto's chosen form of alchemy, well one of them. He planed to use alchemy to influence the fauna around him and use it in combat. In retrospect, he was making a bastardized version of the Mokuton hijutsu. It was slow going. It was hard finding the right circle to affect the fauna, let alone know how to use it in battle. His thoughts however drifted to their true goal of learning alchemy. Although he wouldn't admit it to Shiro, he was beginning to have doubts if they could perform the human transmutation right. The book gave them too little information, and they knew nothing about what actually occurs during the transmutation. Technically they had everything ready, and could perform the human transmutation anytime they wanted. Only the case of the nerves prevented them from doing anything. Sighing, Naruto got up and made his way to his best friend.

"Shiro, I'm calling it quits for today" said Naruto, "you coming?" Shiro removed the sweat that clung to his forehead and shuck his head. "I'm going to stay here and practice some more" he replied, "I'll see you when I go home." With that, he continued practicing and Naruto went home.

* * *

Konoha-Village Streets

Naruto took a deep breath as he walked the village streets. He quickly came to village, presented his pass the kage gave him to leave and re-enter the village, got a quick bite of ramen at Ichiraku, and was currently making his way back to the orphanage. As he walked, his thoughts continued to be on human transmutation. He kept thinking on the pros and cons of it. It all pointed on doing it, but his nerves always got to him. _'Screw it, I'll think on it after some sleep.'_ With that thought he step up his speed. All too soon, he started to notice the hateful stares from the villagers. Ordinarily, he ignored it, but this time their stares were extra hateful. He wondered why when overheard what some of them were saying.

_"Look it's him, the demon spawn"_

_"I heard that it leaves the village and goes outside"_

_"I bet it's plotting some kind of revenge, probably talking to others of his kind to help"_

_"We should just kill it; the Yondaime made the demon weak by turning it to a human"_

_"Why does the Hokage let it live, that thing killed my husband and yet were not allowed to get revenge"_

Naruto wasn't the only one who was listening on the conversation. A couple of drunkards overheard the villagers were saying, and decided that they would be the hero they needed and get rid of the demon. "If y-you wan*hick*ted to get rid of the *burp* demon, then d-do it!" yelled one of the drunkards. The group consisting of ten drunken men charged toward Naruto. Naruto immediately ran the opposite direction, putting distance between him and his attackers. After a few minutes of running and them slowly gaining on him, Naruto jumped onto the rooftops of one of the buildings and started jumping from building to building, escaping his assailants. Once he made sure that no one was after him, he slowed to a stop. He dropped onto his knees and started crying. He was getting tired of it, tired of it all. Everywhere he went it was always the same thing. He was sick of the hatred, sick of the isolation. He felt darkness creep at his heart and his best friend wasn't here to stop it. His surrogate grandfather wasn't here to stop it. The Ichiraku's wasn't here to stop it. He then realized that they wouldn't be there forever to comfort him. The only person who could do that was his mother but she was dead. Suddenly he got up from the floor, riding himself of the tears on his cheeks and eyes. His resolve was iron clad. His previous nerves were gone. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop toward the orphanage. He wasn't going to hesitate anymore. First he would wait at the orphanage for Shiro. Then they would perform the human transmutation, tonight.

* * *

Konoha-Couple of miles away from village/Midnight

"Water, 35 liters; Carbon, 20kg; Ammonia, 4 liters; Lime 1.5g" said Naruto in a monotonous voice. As he said that, he poured double of what he stated in a large pan on the forest floor. Meanwhile, Shiro was drawing the transmutation circle needed to perform the human transmutation. When Shiro made it the orphanage after he was done practicing, Naruto dragged him to his room and told him what happen. Shiro trembled in fury over what happen. That feeling changed to a sense of finality when Naruto said he wanted to go ahead with the human transmutation. He only nodded and went to get everything before both headed toward the same clearing they were practicing. It was large enough for their purposes, and far away so no one would notice two kids resurrecting someone from the dead.

"Phosphorus, 800kg; Salt, 250kg; Niter, 100g; Sulfur, 80g; Fluorine, 7.5g" mutter Shiro, in the same monotonous voice as his friend. Naruto poured the said elements to the pan. Soon Shiro was done with the circle and joined Naruto at the center of the circle. "Iron, 5g; Silicon, 3g, and fifteen other elements" Naruto poured it all into the pan. "That's what elements make up a human body, right?" Naruto asked Shiro. He nodded. The two spent some time just staring at the pan, coming to grips with the fact that technically inside the pan was their mothers. "Now we have to provide the anchor that links their soul to their new bodies" said Shiro. He got a kunai from his holster tied to his leg, Naruto doing the same. Both knick their finger and let the blood drip to the pan. When they deemed it was enough, they clean their fingers and bandaged the wound. Taking a deep breath the two moved to the outside of the circle and got on their knees, side by side. They took one last look at each other. "You ready?" asked Shiro, "After this there's no backing out." Naruto's hand trembled a little, but soon calmed down as he placed his palms onto the circle. "Let's do this" Naruto said, not looking at Shiro but at the circle. _'Yes, with this I'll see her soon, and then I don't have to be truly alone.'_ Shiro placed his palms onto the circle and took a deep breath. "Now!"

Both push as much chakra that they could in the circle. There was a flash, then the circle glowed blue, tendrils of chakra emerging from the circle, looking like lightning and waving wildly. The mess that was all mixed in the pan started to shift and turn, before splitting into two and continuing the shifting and turning. The two smiled at that, relieved that everything was working. The smiles grew so big that it was from ear to ear. They were doing it. Soon they would be reunited with their mothers, for Naruto the first time, and for Shiro the second. They poured more chakra and the glow grew in intensity. All the sudden, the glow changed colors from blue to purplish black. The chakra emitted felt fowl and retched, as well as heavy.

"What's going on?" said Shiro. Then, something akin to a laceration appeared below the pan, the miniature valley being at least six feet in length. Suddenly it opened, revealing an eye! "Just what is that!" exclaimed Naruto, his mind racing at the speed of light, wondering if this was suppose to happen. Naruto then felt a sensation at his arm, like someone was pulling at his arm. He looked at them, only to scream in terror. His arm was being pulled apart! The tendrils of chakra was pulling it and making it look like it was made out of paper. He heard Shiro scream and looked towards him. The same was happening to him, but it was his leg instead than his arm. Naruto was scared. Was this the reason why human transmutation was taboo? Were they going to die for entering god's domain? Naruto didn't care, he just didn't want to die. Despite so, more of his body was disappearing. Soon all that was left was his face. He looked back at Shiro. He was in the same state as Naruto, looking at him as well. Soon they bore witness to each others face disappearing, going to parts unknown.

* * *

Konoha-Hokage's tower/A hour before the boys disappeared 

The aged kage was sitting at hid office, looking out the window that overlooked the village. He just finished the last of his paperwork and was ready to go home and rest. Right now his thoughts were on two boys their future. Fall was quickly approaching and Naruto would be joining the academy, while Shiro would be in his second to last year. He couldn't be more proud of them. He had no doubt that Shiro would be a great addition to the shinobi ranks and Naruto would do just as great. Plus their alchemy would astound the world in the years to come. Sarutobi, till this day was still astounded by what alchemy could potentially do. Construction of any building could be done within seconds. The fact that Naruto was going to create a bastardize version of then Mokuton when he was told by him made him nearly faint. When he asked him how was that possible, Naruto simple told him that a lot of chakra based kekkei genkai could be potentially recreated through alchemy, although some could backfire and kill them. At most, they could only make pseudo-versions the kekkei genkai, which would have a lot of limitations compared to the real thing. It was still impressive, to have the power of hundreds of kekkei genkai in the palm of your hand. Hopefully it didn't get to either of the boys heads, less they'll turned to certain crazed snake summoner. He sighed at that. Before he could think anymore, he felt a large amount of chakra being used. It was foul and dark, unlike a certain four legged calamity. He then noticed a somewhat faint glow far away in the forest. Given how he could still see it from such a distance, it must be intense. He used Shunshin to get to the roof of the tower, to get a better view. As soon as he got there, he noticed a couple of ANBU, Jounin, the clan heads and the three elders. Apparently they were waiting for him, having felt the vile chakra at the same moment he did.

Looking around, he saw the familiar faces of the elders, his former teammate's Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura, and Shimura Danzo. Inuzuka Tsume, Hyuuga Hiashi, as well as the Ino-Shika-Cho trio of Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chouza, and Uchiha Fugaku. From the Jounin, there was Hatake Kakashi, his own son Sarutobi Asuma, Might Guy, and recently made Jounin Yuhi Kurenai. "I can expect that everyone hear felt that vile chakra as well?" asked the Hokage. All of them nodded. "It's feels like the Kyuubi's chakra, but it's even darker and more potent" said Kakashi, looking at the glow that was emitted. "Do you think it's another biju?" asked Kurenai. She remembered the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, and how she was bared from fighting by her own father. She wasn't going to stay this time if it was the same case. "No, I don't believe it's the same case" answered Sarutobi. Looking back at the forest he whispered to himself. "That looks like an alchemic reaction, a large one at that. What on earth are you boys doing now?" Despite whispering, everyone heard the kage, and wondered what he knew about this that they didn't. "I want the ANBU to secure the perimeter; we don't know what's going. This might be distraction for enemy ninja to infiltrate the village. I want the Jounin to make sure none of the villagers to panic. They probably think another biju is attacking the village. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, your with me. The four of us are going to investigate. The rest go home and await further instructions" order Sarutobi, slipping into his role as Hokage. Everyone did as they were ordered. The ANBU left to relay the orders while Guy went to relay the orders to the other Jounin. The clan heads as well as the elders left to their homes, trying to make sense of everything. Nobody noticed went a different direction than home.

The three mention Jounin as well as the Hokage made their way toward the forest. As he felt the vile chakra get even worse the closer he got, one thought ran through the Hokage's mind.

'_I have a feeling things are about to turn for the worst for the world'_

Meanwhile...

* * *

Hi no Kuni-Road to Konoha

The roods were quite during the still night. The only source of life found here was a man walking down the road. He was tall, with extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching colored pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and large scroll. The man's name was Jiraiya, the Gama Sennin of Konohagakure no Sato. He was returning to the leaf village to rest and report something to his old sensei, the current Hokage. "I can't wait to go home and rest, and maybe do a little research the next day" he said to himself, giggling at the end. He then felt a huge amount vile chakra being unleashed. Looking at the direction he felt it, he saw the glow being release there. He then could felt four chakra signatures heading toward the vile chakra, one of them being his former sensei. He suddenly jumped on a tree branch and headed toward his sensei's direction, toward the vile chakra.

'_I wonder what's going on, and what that vile and dark chakra is'_

* * *

Unknown Location-Time Unknown

Naruto woke up with a groan, lifting his head from the oddly smooth floor. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he took a look around, and was surprise at what he saw. Everything around was white and empty. No forest, no Konoha, no sky. The only thing he could see was Shiro on the ground unconscious, and a giant doubled door, stone gate a few yards away from him. Naruto went to Shiro and tried to shake him awake, being unsuccessful. Naruto wondered he was and how he got here. Diving into his memories yielded the results. He remembered him and Shiro preformed the transmutation. Everything seemed to go well, but then something happen and the both of them started to disappear. Then total darkness. Leaving Shiro alone, he looked toward the gate, wondering if it led back to Konoha somehow. The gate suddenly shuck and slowly opened, revealing the eye that he saw and hundreds of little black arms swarming towards him and Shiro. Naruto was too shock to do anything until the arms reached them, dragging them back to the gate. Naruto did all he could to get them off of him and Shiro, but was futile. Soon the two were inside the gate and it closed with a resounded boom.

Again, Naruto opened his eyes from apparent unconsciousness. When he did, he was surprised again. Streams of light were all around him, all emerging from a single point of light below him. On the streams of light was information and memory. Every single piece of information and memory that existed in human history was streaming around him, filling him with knowledge. He saw the history of alchemy, all different forms of alchemy and how to perform them. He saw Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse, and their adventures nearly a thousand years ago. He saw how alchemy eventually destroyed the world around and eventually the emergence of the shinobi. He saw memories of his parents. At this he cried, finally learning who his parents were. To think his father was the Yondaime Hokage shocked his silly. He was especially pleased to learn that his mother was a beautiful woman, and a deadly ninja to boot. He then learned of the burden he carried. He wanted to be mad at his father for what he did, but he understood. It helped that his mother was a former jinchuuriki. He wanted to hate the Sandaime as well, but understood that he was trying to give Naruto a somewhat normal life. It still didn't mean that he wasn't going to give him a piece of his mind once he got out. At least knew that this place was called The Portal of Truth. Looking around even while more information flowed into him, he located Shiro.

He was near the core, and was slowly disintegrating. Naruto quickly dived toward him, stop as he got near him. He tried to pull him away, but it was impossible, and half of Shiro's body was gone. Searching through his brain for an idea, he quickly found one. He was surprised at how fast he found the solution, contributing it to his ever increasing knowledge. He clapped his hands together, performing a transmutation without the circle, and the pressed one of his hands on the seal that kept the Kyuubi locked away inside him. Grasping his stomach slowly pulled away. A glowing red substance was in his hands, some still connected to the seal that was now glowing red. Naruto screamed in excruciating pain. He needed to do this carefully. He had to slowly pull Kyuubi's soul from the seal while still keeping his chakra sealed. Suddenly he heard a booming voice, its origins coming from the red substance in his hands. **"What are you doing you insolent human?" **spoke the Kyuubi. Apparently the process of removing ones soul from another's body would wake them up. "I'm getting rid of you" said Naruto, "You'll be trapped within the portal for good." Kyuubi, after looking at Naruto's recent memories for the past few minutes, figured out what he was planning. **"I won't let you do it, you hear me!" **yelled the Kyuubi, **"I refuse to be trapped here you hairless ape!" **Naruto could feel the Kyuubi resist, and that brought about more pain. The battle of wills raged on, but Naruto won out, using his determination to help Shiro to do so.

Naruto now held a glowing mass of red in his hands. He could feel the Kyuubi rage in there trying to injure him, but failing. Naruto threw the mass at a random direction, hearing the roar of rage as it flew out of distance. **"I'll get my revenge!"** he yelled, **"I'll get out and tear you to shreds, you hear me!" **Soon the yells grew into whispers. As he looked on, he didn't notice a yellow glowing ball that also emerge from the seal and fade away, while another one, light red in color, went into another direction and disappear into the light stream. Naruto then clapped his again and press one hand on the core. He pulled and a glowing white substance was in his hands. He pressed it on the slowly disappearing body of Shiro, who by now was a head, and pulled. There was a flash, and his body was gone, Naruto's hand on his seal again. Naruto knew this was the only way to save his friend, to turn him into a self sustaining demonic Philosopher stone. The substance that he pulled from the core would help Shiro maintain his mind and not lose control to the demonic chakra, as well help him control the chakra. He promised himself that he would find a way to turn him back. He also knew it was going to be w while before Shiro woke up and would be aware of what was going on. Looking up, the world around him disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Konoha-Forest outside the village/ Past Midnight

The four ninja consisting of three jounin and one kage raced across the trees toward the glow. The vile chakra was getting stronger and they feared what was happening. The three jounin had no idea what was going on and was anxious of the situation. The kage on the other hand was worried for the boys that he instinctively knew was in someway of form involve with the situation. They then felt a chakra signature appear, coming at them fast. The four stop and ready themselves. A blur broke through the shrub and landed in front of them. The old kage instantly recognized who it was. "Jiraiya!" he exclaimed. As he had stated, Jiraiya had finally caught up to the group. "Good to see you Sarutobi-sensei" replied Jiraiya, catching his breath. The three jounin relaxed, realizing that they were in the presence of a friend, a legendary one at that.

"What are you doing here?" question Sarutobi. "I could ask you the same thing. I was coming back to the village report in and rest up, but I felt this vile chakra and then felt you guys going to it, so I followed you guys" replied Jiraiya in a serious voice, "Just what is going on?" The Kage looked toward the glowing sky a couple of meters away. "We're about to find out." Suddenly the vile chakra fluctuated and skyrocket in its power output, releasing a shockwave that forced everyone to use chakra to stay put. The group of five now continued going, getting more and more tense as they got closer. Suddenly the chakra output stop, its dark feeling gone and no trace of it anywhere. The four broke through the foliage and landed on the clearing. There was smoke everywhere, obscuring everything. "Just what happened here?" question Asuma, pulling out a cigarette. A breeze blew by blowing a portion of the smoke away from the clearing. "I see something, three meters northeast of us" said Kurenai, "Looks like… a boy?" The Sandaime immediately ran to the down boy. Getting closer, identified it was Naruto, who was now coughing and wheezing. "Naruto!" exclaimed Sarutobi. He got down on the ground and help Naruto up. "What happen Naruto?" asked Sarutobi, "Where Shiro, and what did you two do?"

"We went to… the Portal of Truth" answered Naruto, his voice sounding dry. The Sandaime got even more confused. "What do you mean Portal of Truth, what did you see there?" he asked.

"_I saw the truth Hokage-ojii-san. The truth of the world"_ was Naruto's answer. He looked to a certain point in the clearing that still had smoke, but was slowly dissipating. Soon the smoke cleared, and what they saw made them want to hurl. It wasn't even human. It had a upside-down head that was indescribable. Bones randomly poked out from its disfigured body.

"We failed Shiro, it was all for nothing" said Naruto, "I'm sorry… Kaa-san." Naruto passed out. "Naruto!" yelled Sandaime, his yell not heard.

* * *

**Well that's another chapter**. **Took me a long time to finish this one. As for the use of chakra in alchemy, I needed something to tie the two together. Anyway read and review.**

**This is NinjaGaiden59 signing out.**

**Next Chapter: Fish-girl Troubles**


	3. Fishgirl Troubles

_Naruto Uzumaki: Scion of Alchemy_

**Sorry for the long update, been real busy. NinjaGaiden59 hear, bringing you another chapter of NU: SoA. I'll like to thank all those had the time to read the story and either favorite the story, put a story alert to it, or done both. It's really surprising to see all those hits, double of last chapters. Anyway, let's continue. Now this chapter will feature another forward time-skip, another 4 years in fact. This will most likely be the last major time-skip before the story really starts. This arc is in place to showcase many of Naruto's moves so that it won't be a hassle to introduce them later, and be easier to introduce new moves. If nobody noticed the mistake I made in the last chapter, when all the clan heads and the elders went home, the one that went in a different direction was Danzo. Sorry, I'll go and fix it. Now that that's out the way, here is chapter three of NU: SoA, Fish-girl Troubles. As always read, and if possible, review. It's always helpful to receive feedback and questions.**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thoughts/ Background Speech/ Specified Speech'_

"**Inner Speech"**

'_**Inner Thoughts'**_

Location/Time Change

**Jutsu Name (Jutsu name in Japanese) or vise versa**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fish-girl Troubles**

Umi no Kuni (Sea Country)/ En-route to Taro Island

The air was cool and salty as the boat made its way through the ocean. Many people idle around the deck of the boat, some wanting to eat outside, some being seasick, others enjoyed the view of the vast waters. This is where we find a twelve-year old, whiskered blond. He stared out at the ocean, enjoying a view that he never got to see at his home village of Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaf). He wore a short-sleeve dark orange shirt, a green vest over it, and over that a black trench coat with flames licking the bottom of the coat. On the back of the coat was a large red dragon with wings, eating his own tail. Encircled within was a hexagram. Adding to that was black pants with flames swirling around at random all over the pants, a pair of black shinobi-style sandals. Finishing the attire was a black hitai-ate (headband) with the leaf insignia carved on the metal plate. Naruto sighed in content, leaning his back on the railing of boat, continuing to stare at the ocean over his shoulder. He let his mind wonder, his thoughts mostly occupied on the changes that happen to his life over the past four years. It all started when he woke up from the hospital after what he called "the incident".

* * *

Flashback- Four years ago (two days after incident)/ Konoha Hospital

Pain. That was all he could feel at the current moment. That, and his throat being incredibly dry. Trying to ignore both stimuli, Naruto began to feel his surroundings. He could feel the softness of a bed. He could smell the somewhat bitter sent of medicine. Opening his eyes, the white ceiling that filled his eyesight confirmed his theory of where he was. He found himself here a couple of times, usually when he got somewhat injured during his pranks, and on a rare chance, when mobs attacked him. He blinked a couple of times, getting the sleep out of his eyes.

"Seems your finally awake." Naruto turned his head to the side to identify the familiar voice. Sitting next to his bed, on a foldable chair was the Hokage, smiling kindly at him. Besides him was what could of been in the past an unfamiliar man, but going through the Portal of Truth reviled his identity. He was tall, with extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching colored pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a large scroll. He starred at him with eyes filled with interest, and small hit of…regret? It was small, but he saw it, and he believed he knew why it was there.

"Hey Hokage-ojii-san" Naruto whispered out, his throat dry. "Don't speak" said Sarutobi, "Here, have some water." He handed Naruto a glass of water he had prepared earlier, and helped him get into a comfortable position to drink it. When finished, he took the cup away and schooled his face to one of inquiry. "Naruto, do you remember what happened before you passed out?" the aged Kage asked. Naruto sighed, and looked out the window beside him. "So…it really wasn't a dream after all, huh?" said Naruto, mostly to himself. Sarutobi looked at Naruto, having so many questions to ask to the young boy. When he found him on the ground, lying prone two days ago, he feared the worse. He was glad that the boy was alright after a few minutes. That's when he noticed the lack of another boy who he grew to cherish. When he asked Naruto what happen and where Shiro was, Naruto gave him a cryptic answer. _"I saw the truth Hokage-ojii-san, the truth of the world"_ That was what Naruto told him. He then looked at the spot Naruto's gaze was focused on. He saw a silhouette of some one beyond the smoke. Believing it to be Shiro, he was about to call on Kakashi to go retrieve him until he notice what it was. In was grotesque, and it barely qualified as a human. "We failed Shiro, it was all for nothing"… "I'm sorry… Kaa-san" That's what Naruto said before he went unconscious. Kaa-san? That was supposed to be Naruto's Kaa-san? Not wanting to see the ugly being again, he ordered Kakashi to seal the body away and take it to the hospital for autopsy. He and the rest of the group then searched for Shiro, while Jiraiya researched the transmutation circle, believing it to be a seal. Of course that turned out to lead him nowhere when Sarutobi told him what it was. Wondering what the heck a transmutation circle was, he followed his old teacher back to Konoha, Naruto in his arms, while everyone else continued to search for Shiro. A day passed by and there was no signs of him. Sarutobi spent the day calming the villagers, going to council meetings, and explaining to Jiraiya what alchemy is, given his limited knowledge on the subject. The second day was spent on the hospital, waiting for Naruto to wake up. Now that he was, he had a lot of questions to ask Naruto. Shiro was still missing and the autopsy wasn't done yet, so Naruto was the only source of information he can go to at the moment.

"Naruto…tell me what happen?" asked Sarutobi, "What did you two boys do?" Naruto turned to look at the Kage, his eyes having the lack of fire that was usually in them, making them seem lifeless. "We…W-We did something…something that was considered taboo among alchemists" explained Naruto. _'Taboo? What does he mean? If it's taboo why do it Naruto?' _thought Sarutobi. Similar thoughts ran through the mind of Jiraiya as well. To say he wasn't interested in alchemy would be calling whoever said such a statement a liar. His mind ran through possible combinations of transmutation circles and seals, and the results were beyond amazing. He couldn't wait to enlist the boys help to try some of his ideas out. He did, however, wanted to know what happened during the incident. He didn't even know what alchemy was at the time and he could tell that the circle was incredibly complex and that when he preformed the transmutation, it backfired. Was it a mistake in the circle? He didn't know, and the boy who had all the answers was in front of him. He was going to get answers, one way or another. Of course, now discovering that what Naruto preformed was considered taboo threw him into a loop.

"What do you mean taboo?" the Kage asked. Naruto sighed, and began to explain. "There is a rule in alchemy, a law you could say" said Naruto. "The Law of Equivalent Exchange. In order to obtain, something of equal value must be given up. A good example could be using alchemy to change a number of kunai into a fuuma shuriken. The mass of the group of the kunai has to equal to the fuuma shuriken your making. Have more and there will be left over kunai, have less and won't be a good quality and break. That's how the law works." Sarutobi and Jiraiya were confused, not seeing where this was going. Did Naruto miscalculate the amount of material needed for his transmutation, and caused the phenomena to occur? Seeing the confused faces, he continued. "In accordance with this law, there is something in alchemy that is strictly taboo…the performing of Human Transmutation." Now the two adults were even more confused. "Human Transmutation?" Jiraiya inquired, "What's that?" Naruto didn't speak for a while, opting to stare at the bed sheets. When Sarutobi was about to ask to continue, Naruto answered Jiraiya's question. "One of its acts is…bringing the dead back to life" Now this shocked them to the core, more so to the Hokage. His mind instantly theorized the reason why Naruto would do such an act.

"Y-You were trying t-to bring your mothers back to life…weren't you?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto nodded. "Hai, me and Shiro preformed human transmutation in order to bring our mothers back from the dead. We failed simply because there is nothing worth exchanging for a human soul." Jiraiya inwardly winced at this. He knew he had responsibilities to Naruto given his secret status, but events concerning his birth had hurt him and drove him away from Konoha and ultimately, him. Now, he was watching the results. A boy wanted someone to connect to, someone to call his family. In the end, it drove Naruto to try something as crazy as this, and he couldn't help but believe it to be his fault. "It was the very reason why we wanted to learn alchemy, so he and I wouldn't have to be lonely anymore" said Naruto, his voice set in a depressed tone. Soon tears could be seen streaking down his whiskered cheek. "I-In the e-end we failed…it-it really can't be done." Sarutobi put a comforting hand on his back and rubbed it, alleviating Naruto from his depression. "I know you're sad and disappointed right now, but we need to know exactly what happened, we need all the details" said Sarutobi, "for starters, where is Shiro? He's been missing for the past two days now." Naruto returned to being depressed upon hearing that. Noticing this, Sarutobi asked, "Do you know where he is?" Naruto nodded and moved his hands toward his stomach, where the Shiki Fuujin (Death Demon Consuming Seal) that sealed Kyuubi is. "He's sealed inside here, where the Kyuubi no Kitsune once resided as a demonic, self-sustaining, Philosopher stone." Now this made their brains stop. _'He knows about the Kyuubi! How is that even possible? Did someone tell him' _These thoughts ran through the Hokage's mind. Jiraiya, however, was more alarmed to the other detail he mentioned. _'What does he mean once resided? Does he mean that the Kyuubi is not sealed inside him anymore? And what does he mean by demonic, self-sustaining, Philosopher stone' _Sarutobi decided to voice his concerns. "Naruto…when did you learn about the Kyuubi?" asked Sarutobi, "Did someone tell you?" Naruto shuck his head no. "I learned about it in my time in the Portal of Truth" explained Naruto.

"Portal of Truth?" asked Jiraiya, "What the heck is that?" The Hokage had a vague idea of what Naruto meant. "It has to do with what you said before in the forest, right?" he asked. The young blond nodded. "Hai, I meant what I said Hokage-ojii-san" he explained. "When we preformed the transmutation, everything seemed fine at first. Then it went downhill from there. Mine and Shiro's bodies were disintegrating, and when I came to, I was in this clearing. Everything was white and there was nothing around for miles except this giant, brown gate the size of Konoha's walls. Shiro was passed out beside me and our bodies were back to normal. Suddenly the gate opened, and hundreds of small arms sprung out and grabbed both of us and dragged us inside. I was unconsciousness again, and when I came to, I was in a field of blackness, floating in mid-air. Streams of light passed by me, containing every single thought, every single memory of the entire human race since the beginning of the human race. Information blurred by me, but I was able to get glimpse at some of it. I learned how to perform alchemy without a transmutation circle. I learned about how alchemy existed long before the ninjas even appeared. Most were in the military, or were either scientist or doctors. Their technology surpassed ours, but something happened and everything was lost to history. I saw the beginning of hidden villages. I saw memories of my parents, and now know who they were. I learned about you Jiraiya being my godfather, and Tsunade being my godmother. I learned of the burden I carried as a Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. As all this information flowed by me, I saw Shiro's body slowly disintegrate into the core of the light stream. I tried to pull him out, but it wouldn't work. So I did the only thing that came to mind at the time. I ripped the Kyuubi's soul from the seal and cast it out into the void of the gate, while keeping its chakra. It's trapped there for good, unless someone opens the gate again. I then took a small piece of the core and sealed it and Shiro into the seal. The piece of the core would keep Shiro's mind intact while he absorbed the chakra and the core into himself, changing into a Philosopher stone. After that I was back at the field again. It will take a long time before he's done and wakes up"

To say that Sarutobi and Jiraiya were shocked was an understatement. What they heard should be considered a fairy-tail, but they couldn't detect a lie from Naruto. Especially since he now knew who his parents were, and knowing both Jiraiya and Tsunade being their godparents (although Jiraiya never knew Tsunade was his godmother.) In the end, they knew that they had a lot of explaining to do. "I feel like we have a lot of talking to do among us three" said Sarutobi. "Of course we do Hokage-_sama, Godfather_" spat Naruto. The two knew that he was mad, and had a lot of owing up to do. "I know one thing is for sure" said Naruto. He looked out the window. The sky was clear, the blue of the sky covering everything. "I swear that I will get Shiro back in his body, and we would be together again in then physical plane!"

Flashback-Kai

* * *

They had talked some more after that. Jiraiya took a look at the seal, and determine that nothing substantial changed about the seal. The only change was a transmutation circle now surrounded the seal, and that the Kyuubi's soul truly left the seal. It still retained its initial purpose, which was to keep anything sealed within it inside for life, although now it didn't filter the yokai chakra trapped within the seal and add it to Naruto. Jiraiya contemplated on unlocking the seal with the key Minato made to unseal his friend, but was wary, due to the added transmutation circle with the seal. He had no idea what could happen if they opened it, so he opted to study the seal, to learn if they were any side-effects detrimental to Naruto's health. They also discussed about Naruto's heritage. Naruto wanted people to know who he was, and receive everything entitle to him. Jiraiya and Sarutobi convinced Naruto that was a bad idea to do so, with all the enemies that Minato made during the Third Great Ninja War still out there, Iwa being the biggest one. Naruto didn't like this, so the three worked something out. Naruto wouldn't receive his inheritance until he was 16, or was of Jounin rank, which ever came first. In return, the two would train him. Sarutobi would train him in secret when he had the time, while Jiraiya would do it publicly by taking Naruto as his apprentice. With the plan set, Sarutobi and Jiraiya set out to officially make Naruto Jiraiya's apprentice.

This was met with opposition by the council, mainly by the civilian side. The clan heads chose to stay out of it, only putting their input when they felt the need for it. Koharu and Homura, after much debate, sided with the civilians (of course, everyone knew they personally didn't like Naruto, not because of they hated him, but because they believed that there should have been strict rules set on him due to his status and that the Hokage refused to enforce said rules). Danzo remained suspiciously quite. In past occasions, he suggested that Naruto should be turned into a weapon, and should be trained by him. This was always stopped by the Hokage, saying that Naruto didn't become a Jinchuuriki for that very reason, and Danzo's training methods were inhuman. It was the reason ROOT, Danzo's private ninja force, was disbanded. This new behavior confused Sarutobi and Jiraiya. In order to get an edge, Jiraiya threaten to quit and leave the village. The civilians quickly wilted and Naruto officially became Jiraiya's apprentice. With that set, Naruto began his training under the two most powerful shinobi in the leaf village. Sarutobi taught Naruto everything ninja. From chakra control to nature manipulation, Sarutobi showed Naruto why he was known as "The Professor." Jiraiya taught Naruto some jutsu, but the two spent most the time experimenting with seals and alchemy, all while the pervert he was Naruto immediately gave him the name Ero-Sennin. They wanted to see if anything positive could be gain from such an endeavor, and the results were satisfactory. His ninjutsu and taijutsu were exceptionally well, being his strong points. Kenjutsu was second, becoming proficient in using weapons with a staff, as well as spears and halberds. Genjutsu was his least favorite. He could perform genjutsu, but preferred to get more personal with his opponents. Within two years of training he was good enough to be a genin, and after a year at Kusa in the chuunin exams, he became chuunin. He then acquired a license for free travel rights like the sannin, and began traveling the Elemental Nations, trying to find a way to get Shiro his body back.

Thinking about Shiro made him think about when he had finally absorbed all the yokai chakra of the Kyuubi, and awoke. It was two years ago, when he had finally became a genin.

* * *

Flashback- Two years ago (two years after the incident)/ Uzumaki Resident- Nighttime 

All was quite in the home of Uzumaki Naruto. In the master bedroom, a nine-year old Naruto was sitting in a lotus position, meditating on the bed in his pajamas. Jiraiya had drilled this practice into Naruto's head. He would meditate for an hour before going to sleep, to clear his mind and to calm his chakra in his body after continuous uses throughout the day. Naruto didn't like it, but it made sense. The problem was he couldn't calm down. A few hours ago played host to his genin exams, and he passed. His test was different from the ones given by the Jounin to the potential genin. Sarutobi and Jiraiya decided to test Naruto in ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and his alchemic abilities. The Hokage tested Naruto in ninjutsu and genjutsu, Jiraiya tested him in taijutsu and the experimentations he and Naruto did during his training, and together, they tested his kenjutsu, with Sarutobi doing the most work. Naruto past all of it, his genjutsu being the only portion he nearly failed. All he could do, at the most, was to dispel minor illusions, the higher level ones always getting him. His blue hitai-ate sat at the nightstand the metal plate reflecting the moon light shinning through the window into the room.

Naruto cleared his mind from his lingering thoughts and concentrated harder. He was in a black void in his mind. There was no sound, no light, and even the presence of time was gone. He was in his own little world. Suddenly, Naruto felt a invisible tug, and everything suddenly zoom past him. Even though there was nothing the black void, Naruto had a feeling of everything blurring past his eyes. A pale red glow suddenly appeared, and Naruto zoomed into it. His body then felt the sensation of stopping, even having a whiplash effect. When Naruto recovered, he found himself in a sewer of some kind. Everything had the color of rust, and pipes ran above him on the ceiling. There was water, reaching up to his ankles and was everywhere. Naruto felt the same tugging sensation again, and decided to follow it. He traversed the sewers, going through long hallways, making countless turns. He finally made it to his destination, which was a large chamber. At the end of the chamber, was a large gate, the size of the gate found in the Portal of Truth. There was a slip of paper where the keyhole would be that had the kanji for seal. Beyond the gate was vast darkness. Naruto wondered if he went to the Portal of Truth again, but a pale red glow emanating from within the cage distracted him. Wanting to get a closer look, he proceeded to get closer the gate. The closer he went the clear the glow got. By the time he was a few feet from the gate, he was shocked at what he saw. It was a giant, floating, red crystal, the shape of rectangular prism, and at least three times his size. Naruto knew what it was, and theorized what this place was, and why he was here. It was the Philosopher stone, and this was place where his mind was connected to the seal. Being here meant either he got here by accident, or that Shiro was finally going to awake.

The glow suddenly intensified and something emerged from the stone. It was in the shape of a sphere, and it glowed with as much intensity as the large crystal. The sphere suddenly underwent a change, becoming human shape. Soon the glow stopped, and someone stood before Naruto. The body was entirely made up of red crystals, but Naruto recognized the shape, and the crystallized clothes he seemed to wear. Naruto slowly reached out his arms toward it, and kept clenching and unclenching his hands, as if he could grasp the being despite the distance. The being opened his eyes, and gazed at Naruto. Soon, he made his way to him and took Naruto's outstretched hand. "I-Is that r-really you?" Naruto asked, now grabbing the unknown being's hand with both of his. To Naruto's surprise, he felt flesh instead the rough crystals. He just smiled at Naruto. "Yeah, I'm finally awake." Naruto mouth broke into a smile before going _inside_ the gate and hugging him. "Shiro, you're awake!" exclaimed Naruto. The two just stayed happy to see each other after being apart for so long.

Flashback-Kai

* * *

The two talked after that. Naruto apologized for turning Shiro into a Philosopher stone, but Shiro said it was okay. While he was absorbing the yokai chakra Shiro was able to see through the memories of Naruto about the incident and afterwards, so he was aware of what was going on till now. After that the Shiro told Naruto that he was going to help Naruto in his quest anyway he could. The two decided to experiment with the mindscape, trying to see if they could change the setting from an old sewer to something better. After a few minutes of mental concentration, the whole mindscape changed to Central Command. The reason why they chose Central Command was because they wanted to be as connected to alchemy as much as possible and a lot of alchemists were stationed at Central Command. Soon Naruto left the mindscape to go to sleep. He discovered time flowed differently in the mindscape. He spent hours talking to Shiro and changing the mindscape, but minutes passed by in the real world. Naruto went to sleep thinking about it.

**"Busy remembering stuff?" **said a voice from within his head. Naruto sighed, and smiled. _"Couldn't help it Shiro" _replied Naruto mentally. That was another thing that Naruto discovered. The two of them could speak to each other through a link created by the seal. **"What are thinking about?" **Shiro asked, **"Thinking too much can hurt your brain, you know."** _"I'm going to need all the mental capacity I have to catch that man." _Shiro knew what he meant. The reason why Naruto was at Umi no Kuni making his way to Taro Island was because there was rumor of a blond hair man was there, wearing cloths that matched the description of the man who got them into alchemy. **"**_**Hohenheim, I wonder if you know of our situation and can help us" **_though Shiro. Hohenheim was the only alchemist the two knew in the world, and had given them the book to learn about alchemy. He had to help them. Naruto would have used the Philosopher stone's power to get him out the seal and back to normal, but Jiraiya advised against it, at least until he fully understood how the seal worked. In the meantime the two will travel the world looking for Hohenheim for help. Well Shiro wanted his help, Naruto wanted to beat the man to a bloody pulp for giving them the book in the first place and giving them ideas that lead them to the situation today.

The sound of a horn invaded Naruto's ears, signifying that they were approaching land. Looking at the port in the distance, he could see a lot of ships were anchored there. _'I guess the information Ero-sennin gave me was true' _thought Naruto. Jiraiya had informed him of a situation occurring in Umi no Kuni when he met up with him a month back. Apparently some fish monster, called the Kaima, kept attacking ships with cargo with important materials within. Sometimes it also attacked ships containing people within. All the people on the ship were risking themselves to get to Umi no Kuni, but now the ride was over. The ship anchored at harbor and everyone got out. Going down the ramp, Naruto took a look at his surroundings. The harbor was scarcely occupied, with only some fish merchants, sailors, and people about. _'The villagers must really fear this Kaima monster if they don't hang around port. Their economy is being destroyed since they rely on the sea for income.' _observed Naruto, _'It seems getting out of here and back to the mainland is going to be difficult.' _

Umi no Kuni/ Streets of Taro Island

* * *

After obtain a room at a local hotel, Naruto quickly unpacked and prowled the streets. Naruto and Shiro predicted that Hohenheim would come from a harbor with the least number of attacked ships. He made sure the ship he was on anchored on the same harbor, and now all he needed was to start looking for anyone who seen Hohenheim the past few weeks. He made his way back to the harbor and began asking people questions. Hours passed by and Naruto got no leads. "Damn it all" mumble Naruto, walking away from a sailor he just interviewed, "Nobody here know anything about Hohenheim"

**"Don't give up yet, we still haven't asked the villagers yet" **said Shiro. _"Yeah I guess I should ask them next" _Naruto replied back. Upon entering the village, he saw something that interested him. Two people were currently talking back and forth. On was a local merchant, manning a stand. The other was a girl about his age. The girl interested him, mainly because how she looked like. She as tall as Naruto, with purple hair, two locks of it going down the sides of her face and tied by a red cloth. She wore a blue sleeveless kimono top, and a pink undershirt with it. There was also her tan cloth belt, brown shorts, and ninja-style sandals. She had a kaki-colored backpack. What was really weird was the bandaged she had. From her face, around the neck, covering her entire left arm and leg, and covering parts of her right arm legs, Naruto thought she was a mummy that people stop bandaging. Naruto listened to their conversation.

"Well, everything seems in order, here you go" said the merchant. He hand her a small amount of ryo to her. _'What is he doing, that's less than what she deserves' _thought Naruto. He made his way over to them, hands in his pockets. "Hey, merchant-san" Naruto called out, "What are trying to do, that's good quality fish she's giving you" The merchant scratched the back of his head, trying to look innnocent. "I know that but all can give her, with the economy the way it is right now" he said. _'I guess this Kaima creature really is ruining business on the island' _Naruto thought. The girl snatched the money from the merchant, bowed while muttering a thank you, and ran off. "What an odd girl" said Naruto. **"Wonder what her story is" **said Shiro.

"She from the mainland, but comes here for business" the merchant said. Naruto gazed at the man, surprised that he knew what he wanted to know. "She's also the only person who came back after being spirited away" Naruto gazed at her retreating back. "Spirited away?" Naruto asked, still looking at Isaribi. "Yeah, she and a group of people were attacked by the Kaima, she survived. The rest of the villagers think that she became some servant of the Kaima and stay away from her" answered the merchant. Naruto watched as she walked past group of kids and they ran away from her. Adults were giving her a wary stare, and scooted closer the groups they here interacting with, trying their best to ignore her. She went into a store, only to emerge minutes later with groceries. Walking by another group of kids playing, two who were on the ground by a fence snickered at her. The rest ran away. One bumped by her and fell on his ass. He small, younger than her by a few years. The small boy cried, but stopped when she got on her knees and ruffled his hair. She then got up and continued walking. Naruto felt for her, knew the pain she must felt when she saw the children run away from her, and the adults ignore her. _'She…She just like me, our lives are exactly alike.' _**"People are truly ignorant, letting their fears dictate their actions" **said Shiro, **"You should know that by now" **The merchant bent down to his level, and whispered in his ears. "Personally, I really don't care, but it scares me that she survived while everyone who was ever attack was never seen again" he whispered, "Makes you wonder why that is" Naruto gave him a menacing glare after hearing him say that and left, running in the direction that she went._ 'I know it isn't my business and should go back to what I was doing, but…' _

* * *

Umi no Kuni/ Streets of Taro Island (minutes later)

The preteen was close in reaching her destination. She would have traveled faster, but her mind was occupied with the boy she met at minutes ago. She had never seen him before, so he was probably new to the island, and didn't know who she was. Nearly everyone in Umi no Kuni knew who she was, and who ever didn't soon learned. She briefly thought about being friends with him, but dismissed the thought. _'He'll soon learn what happened to me and will be just like the rest. We could never be friends…even if he is cute with those marks on his cheeks. I wonder if they're birth marks' _Isaribi mused. Her thought were cut short when she felt a presence behind her. Turning around, she saw a man behind her. He was tall, with short dark hair that fell to the nape of his neck. He wore a dark, short-sleeved shirt, beige pants, and black ninja foot-ware. His eyes were behind black shades. She knew who he was, and began to back away from her. She heard feet meet ground behind her, and turned around. Another male was there, wearing matching cloths of his companion. He had dark hair like his companion, but even shorter. He wore clear glasses, which made it easy to see his beady onyx eyes. Both had evil smirks as they approached Isaribi. She looked from one to the other, looking for a way out.

"So this is where you've been" said the man with the clear glasses. "Amachi been looking for you" said the man with shades. _'No…It's Misumi and Yoroi' _thought the girl, mentioning their names respectively. Soon the two were feet away from her. Yoroi suddenly lashed out, punching her in the face and knocking her to the ground. The groceries were forgotten on the ground as she nursed her cheek. "Tch, pathetic" spat Misumi. Yoroi chuckled in agreement. "From where I'm looking at, the only pathetic ones are you two" said a voice, originating from behind a fence. A figure walked around the fence, revealing it to be Naruto. He gazed harden as he looked at the scene before him. "I mean really, you must be weak to attack a defenseless girl like that!" The two narrowed their eyes as Naruto approached them. "You…who are you?" question Yoroi. Naruto shrugged. "Does it really matter?" Naruto question back. The two then took notice of his hitai-ate. Narrowing their eyes even further, the two gave one last look at the girl before disappearing via **Body Flicker (Shunshin)**Looking at the spot the two occupied, Naruto had an inner conversation with his companion. _'They were shinobi, good ones if they were able to use shunshin' _though Naruto. **"Why the hell would shinobi threaten her?" question Shiro, "What's even weirder is that they wore no hitai-ate…missing-nin perhaps?" **_'What ever it is, something fishy is going on in Umi no Kuni, and this girl is at the center of it' _Naruto mentally answered. Seeing her pick her self up, he approached her.

"Hey, you're the girl I met before at the merchant stand. The names Uzumaki Naruto" greeted Naruto. The girl looked at Naruto, at stared at his face, her cheeks stained light pink. Her eyes then locked on his headband, and her eyes narrowed. She quickly picked up her groceries and turned to face him. "My name… it's Isaribi" she said. She then ran away. "Wait!" Naruto called out. She ignored yell and continued running. Naruto watched her retreating back, wondering what the heck is going on. _'Shiro…we're going to take a small detour in our mission, all of this has caught my interest' _he mental said to his companion. **"No problem, you're not the only one who's interested as well" **said Shiro, **"I guess instead of asking for Hohenheim, it's for the Kaima now?"**

* * *

Umi no Kuni/ En-rout for Kikai Island-nighttime

Night time found Naruto out at open sea, making his way to Kikai Island. Naruto asked around the village for information about the Kaima. Many were curios why a twelve-year old would want to know about a sea monster, but then notice the headband and gave him the information. Many said that there was rumor that the Kaima resided in Kikai Island, so he went to his hotel room and stocking up on his ninja supplies and sealing scrolls full of extra stuff, as well as get a special set of black, fingerless gloves. It had seals etched on the inside. He then got himself a rowboat and had a **Shadow Clone (Kage Bushin)** man the oar and steer him to the island. He had to thank Sarutobi for teaching him the jutsu when he had the chance. He was half way there now and was wondering what he would encounter there. He then noticed that the boat was going off course and slowly moving away from the island. "Hey, what's the big idea" Naruto snapped at the clone, "You're going the wrong way. The supposed island of the doom is right there, moron" The clone looked pissed of at the comment, but ignored it and told him what's wrong. "It's not me, something veering us off-course" it said. Confused, Naruto looked around for the source of the problem. He found it couple meters away and closing. It was a whirlpool, its size about three times that of the rowboat. _'What the hell! None of the villagers mention any whirlpools surrounding Kikai Island.' _The boat was being pulled ever closer at the whirlpool by the current it created. "I can't escape it, we going to have to jump off" said the clone.

Suddenly the clone was snatched from the boat by a stretched out appendage, was drawn to the water. The clone dispelled itself when it hit the water, and the appendage disappeared underwater. Naruto jumped off the boat and landed on the surface of the water using chakra. The boat was swallowed up by the whirlpool and disappeared into the water. Naruto looked around, trying to find the enemy. They appeared in front of him, emerging form the water as the whirlpool disappeared. It was Yoroi and Misumi, there mouths set in a sneer. "Who are you two?" Naruto question, "To what village do you owe allegiance to? Are you missing-nin?" The two just sneered even more. "I remember you saying something to us earlier to us when we meet boy" said Misumi, "What was it? Does it really matter?" The two then got into a loose stance. "Your right…it doesn't" said Naruto, clapping his hands together and waiting. **"Be careful Naruto, we don't know how strong they are or how well they work together as a team" **Shiro warned him. _'But I have you as a extra set of eyes and ears since your connected to my senses at all times and have semi-control of my chakra' _replied Naruto, _'its like having the Byakugan, but without the creepy veins around your eyes or the holier-than-thou attitude that comes with the Hyuuga name' _Naruto could hear Shiro sigh, if it was possible. **"I guess your right" **said Shiro. _**'It took a thinking and practice to create what we did' **_Shiro mused.

It was an intricate system of fighting that he, Naruto, and Jiraiya created after he had awoken from his slumber. The three had experimented around to see what Shiro could influence with the seal now that the danger of Kyuubi was gone. Like Jiraiya had expected, Naruto could control Kyuubi's chakra to a limit. He could control more now with Shiro owning the yokai induced chakra, but it was still dangerous because the Kyuubi's chakra was acidic by nature. They also discovered that Shiro was connected to Naruto's five senses, as well as his sense of chakra. Shiro could amplify all of this, making Naruto see clearer, hear better, sense chakra better than before. He could also sense things independent from Naruto. So while Naruto fought, he could spread out his senses through Naruto's chakra and see, hear, and sense for enemy and relay that information to Naruto. Naruto literally had a 360 sense of the battlefield, a pseudo-Byakugan. Since Shiro was also control of Naruto's chakra, he could assist Naruto in controlling chakra. Naruto could now do the **Clone Technique (Bushin no Jutsu)** to even greater amount of Kagebushin. Naruto could also perform genjutsu. Naruto didn't like it though, and it pissed of the instructor Sarutobi assign to him no end at times. Naruto, when assisted by Shiro, had almost absolute control of his chakra. He could also feed the yokai chakra, let the seal filter it, and directed it to do other tasks. This gave birth to their taijutsu style. All together, it became a jutsu of sorts, needing no hand-signs active it.

Naruto gather chakra through his body and Shiro connected his senses to it. A pale red aura of chakra emerged from Naruto, the chakra surrounding him now settling itself a few inches from the surface of his skin. His eyes glowing a pale red, like a small flame flickering in his eyes. Naruto then took a stance eerily similar to the Hyuuga's prized Juken (Gentle Fist). The only real difference was that his was closer together, his front foot resting on his toes, and that instead of his hand resting at hip level, the were in front of stomach, palm facing the ground. The gloves he wore were also an important component. The taijutsu had no name, but he would give it one in the future. Naruto waited for his opponents to make the first move. He wasn't disappointed when Yoroi ran toward at a fast pace. Thanks to his advance senses, it looked slow to him, and it was easy to dodge all the strikes that Yoroi threw at him. Naruto was able to sense the chakra in surrounding Yoroi's hands, and made extra sure to stay away from it. **"Naruto, the other guy went underwater, so be wary of strikes from down below" **Shiro informed him, **"I'll keep track of him, so keep concentration on your opponent"** Giving Shiro a mental nod for affirmation, Naruto decided to go on the offensive.

Dodging a left jab to his face, he moved right, taking Yoroi left side in a surprising show of agility. He lifted his hand and thrust it forward, palm open, while gathering chakra into his attack. The seals in his glove glowed a pale blue and became visible. It was a combination of seals and a transmutation circle. The deals surrounded the circle itself, which consisted circle, a hexagram within it, and a triangle pointing up, with various alchemic runes surrounding the triangle. Lightning emerged spontaneously from his palm and danced around his hand. The palm thrust made contact with his biceps sending volt upon volt of pure electricity into his arms. Yoroi screamed in pain as his arm snapped stiff a moment. Not letting up the momentum, he pivoted on his foot, and stood in front of him. Yoroi couldn't move his left arm, so he swung his right. Naruto ducked under his strike and unleashed a salvo of palm thrusts and jabs, lightning coursing in each attack. Yoroi body felt every volt, and his body involuntarily locked in place, giving Naruto time to fire more strikes. Naruto then pulled his hand, and lightning literally exploded from his hand and Naruto struck. But before his punch could land, Shiro called out to him. **"Move Naruto, he's attacking!" **Shiro called out. Naruto turned his punch into a feint, and spun to deliver a roundhouse kick to Yoroi's face before jumping back. He narrowly missed a stretched out arm emerging from the spot he previously occupied, and did skidded to a stop a few feet from Yoroi. Misumi surfaced from the water and stood beside Yoroi.

"What the hell is wrong with you, get yourself together" snapped Misumi. Yoroi stay stiff for a few more seconds, and then seemed to relax himself. "W-What was that? What kind of taijutsu was that?" questioned Yoroi. "It's a unique style of taijutsu that my friend, Ero-sennin, and I created. I use lightning chakra to do damage to your body, externally and internally" explained Naruto, "Be glad I told you, I usually to divulge my secrets" That was only half true. While training, Sarutobi did an elemental affinity test with a special chakra paper. He learned that he had three. The paper split into two, indicating his primary element was wind. One crumbled, the other burned, indicating his secondary was lightning and fire. Naruto decided to incorporate lightning into his taijutsu. He knew that lightning could do damage externally by burning skin if the heat was hot enough, and internally, by frying up organs and muscle, as well sending electrical impulses and impairing the electrical signals sent through out the body. With Jiraiya, he drew a seal that that incorporated the power of alchemy. The seals served to help circulate the lightning chakra, and later, the actual lightning throughout his hand, all while employing a chakra barrier to protect his hand from the lightning created. The transmutation circle used the lightning chakra to superheat the air, and cause the atoms to move faster in the air and crash into each other. The friction then created the ever so deadly lightning. The three felt proud when they finally were able to successfully create lightning and control it safely. He could have gone with wind and fire since they were easier to work with, wind being the easiest. But Naruto wanted to stay with the whole Hyuuga motif they had with the 360 degree sensory jutsu. Like the Juken, his taijutsu will injure both internally and externally.

"That's nothing, all we have to do then is avoid your attacks and we'll be fine" said Misumi. He then dashed forward and engaged Naruto. Pulling out a kunai from his holster, took a couple of swing at Naruto. He dodged them, and pulled out a kunai of his own and parried Misumi's attack. **"It seems they're pulling the same trick again" **Shiro commented. _'Wow, are they parrots or something?' _Naruto asked. He then saw Misumi grin at him. His hands suddenly started to stretch and wrap around his body. Soon Misumi's entire body entangled Naruto's. "Got you!" he exclaimed, "Yoroi, do it now!" Yoroi emerged from the water, and latched his glowing hand onto Naruto's head. Naruto could feel his chakra leaving him. _'W-What the hell is he doing to my chakra!' _Naruto asked. Shiro provided the answer. **"He's absorbing it! He's literally stealing our chakra!" **Naruto could feel his strength leave him. With Yoroi stealing his chakra and Misumi chocking him, he could feel himself pass out. _'Hell no! I refuse to lose here. I will fulfill my promise!' _Naruto poured lightning chakra throughout his. Naruto's clothing glowed, the seals found in his gloves all over his clothing. Yoroi and Misumi felt the air around them heat up, before lightning surged all around them, shocking them silly. Masumi slacken his hold on Naruto, and Naruto took advantage of the opportunity. He spun, creating a dome of electricity, causing more damage and making them to be launched away from Naruto. Naruto stop spinning, a smirk on his face. **"Lightning Release: Heavenly Spin (Raiton: Kaiten)" **Naruto said.

The two shinobi simply floated on the water surface. The two then sunk underwater. Looking down, Naruto saw a large dark figure below him, it size as big as a summoned animal. A geyser of water hit Naruto sending him high into the air before hitting the water. He continued going under, watching the giant, dark blob taking the two unconscious shinobi toward the island. Naruto tried to move, but with the damage from the attack, all the chakra he used to fight and escape the grasp of the two shinobi, and Yoroi stealing his chakra, Naruto couldn't move. He was slowly going into unconsciousness and water was filling his lungs. Shiro was strangely quite, or maybe he couldn't hear him for some reason. _'D-Damn it…I'm passing out. I-I…' _The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was a girl swimming to him that resembled Isaribi, kissing him, breath air into him, and taking him away.

* * *

**Well there you. Again sorry for the late update. I****'ve been really busy. The ending to this arc will be in the next chapter. More jutsu and alchemy will be showcased in the next chapter. This is a small taste. As always read and review, especially since this is my first fight scene. If anybody wants to beta the story, contact me by email. I'm also starting another story. It's a Naruto and Final Fantasy 12 crossover call Naruto: Ninja in Ivalice. The pairing will be Naruto and Lady Ashe, with minor parings of Barthier and Fran, and Vaan and Penelo. Enjoy the chapter. NinjaGaiden59**

**Next Chapter: A New Friends**


End file.
